Traveld Time
by anime-neko-chan
Summary: Naruto and the gang travel to the future. More of the summary inside. rated M for later chapters.Pairngs:NaruHina, SakuLee, ShikaIno, NejiTen, KibaKagu, ShinoRin, and ChouTsu
1. Time Travel Jutsu

**Hey this is anime-neko-chan here. I don't own naruto or any of the characters, but Kagura, Tsubasa, and Rin are mine. This is my first fanfic so if you don't really like the story, please don't be too harsh on the reviews. **

**Traveled Time**

**Chapter 1: Time Travel Jutsu**

"You guys sure you wan to do this?" Kakashi asked before he did the jutsu. " Yes

Kakashi-sensei now STOP ASKING!" Naruto said impatiently.

So you wont be confused here's what's going on. While Kakashi was teaching earlier he

mentioned something about a jutsu that could send you to the future. And now, Yep you

guessed it! Now everyone as in Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru,

Ino, Chouji, TenTen, Neji, and Lee wanted to try out this so called "Time Travel Jutsu".

"I agree with Naruto on this one Kakashi-sensei, could you please hurry." Sakura said

sweetly yet annoyed because they had been waiting for about and hour. "Fine, fine" Kakashi said and continued with "Time

Travel no Jutsu!". There was then a puff of smoke and a beautiful green light that surrounded everyone.

**Sorry this chapter is sooo short but there will be more longer chapters soon. speaking of chapters im not very good at giving titles, belive it or not i had a hard time naming the story, so some chapters might say chapter 1 or somthing like that**

**Anime-neko-chan :D **


	2. A Weird Beggining

**Hey this is anime-neko-chan here and I am sad and proud to say that I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

In a great amount of pain and scratches everyone found themselves with their team coming home from a mission. Though they were on separate missions they all reached the gates of Konoha at the same time, they also noticed how much they had changed over the years. Naruto looked the same with a new black and orange outfit and a longer headband, he's also tall now. Sakura wears boots, a mini skirt with something else under them and a black top. Sasuke wears a long sleeve blue shirt with black pants. Shikamaru looks exactly the same except he wears more of a teacher uniform since he's a teacher and examiner, no facial changes. Ino has her hair grown out even longer than it was at first she also wears a black top with a mini skirt and something else under that just like Sakura. Chouji looked a lot like his dad but mostly the same. Shino wears a black uniform with a hooded jacket . Kiba ditched the Eskimo jacket and Akamaru is huge enough for Kiba to ride on top of him instead of the other way around. Hinata has her hair grown out long and still wears the zipper jacket. Lee looks the same except with a chuunin vest on now. TenTen wears a longer sleeve shirt but looks pretty much the same. Neji has his hair loose instead of tied and wears a long sleeve shirt as well. As each team came in sight of each other they stopped and began to talk. Of coarse Naruto was the first to speak. "Whoa! So this is what everyone looks like in the future." he claimed. He was expecting someone to scold him for yelling the obvious, but everyone just agreed. "Yeah….You're right Naruto." Hinata stated. Suddenly Itachi showed up out of nowhere. "WELCOME HOME LITTLE BROTHER! Did you miss me as much as I missed you?" (I know Itachi acts nothing like this but its my story so, Nyah! ) Everyone looked shocked and Sasuke had a kunai out as if he was going to attack. "Now, now have you forgotten that I was supposed to take you out for a job well done on your mission?" Sasuke twitched and played along. "N-No I haven't for-forgotten." Sasuke said still twitching. He was the dragged off by his strangely acting brother. Nano-seconds after they left everyone burst out laughing. During the laughing there was a tap on Ino's shoulder, it was her mom who looked happy but also mad. "Ino, you said that you would come to the flower shop as soon as you came back from your mission." Ino went along with what her mother was saying. "Sorry mom it slipped my mind, I'll go right away" Ino said as she began to walk away. "Ino" her mom called out to her. "Isnt he coming?" she asked. Ino looked confused."your boyfriend" her mom said. Ino thought to herself '_Well if Sasuke isnt __here then he probaly isnt my boyfriend. But if he isnt who is?' "_Shikamaru, did you forget you were coming to the flower shop today? I mean Ino is your girlfriend and you did say that you would help." Ino's mom said as both kids started to turn red. "Sorry, it must have slipped my mind also." Shikamaru stated and thought to himself '_Of all the things that could happen __to me it had to be this TROUBLESOME._' Shikamaru then walked up to Ino and whisperd " Just play along until we get an idea of what is going on." Ino nodded her head and blushed at how close Shikamaru was to her. "Come on you two _LOVE __BIRDS _your holding up custermors" Ino's mom yelled from down the street. Sakura then saw her moter come in view. "Sakura, your late. You said that you and Lee would help fix up the house for your grandparents since they were coming." Sakura's mom said. "Um, ok but mom why is Lee coming?" Sakura said without thinking of the possibilites. "Lee said that he wanted to help you with the cleaning because you had to cancle your date, remember? Unless...On NO dont tell me you guys broke up already. You guys have been dating for five years" Sakura's mom took a breath and continued. "I dont believe this, did you start liking Sasuske again or something, you and Lee both-" "Mom, we didnt break up, calm down." Sakura said and blused at what she said and thought to herself '_Of all the people I could be dating it hae to be-' "_Lee, we should get going the house isnt going to clean it self." Sakura said as she smiled, grabbed Lee's hand, and walked off. Lee was beaming with joy.

**Well that's chapter 2 hope you liked it **

* * *


	3. A Weird Beggining part 2

**Hey anime-neko-chan here and it is pretty obvious but I do not own Naruto except for Kagura, Rin, and Tsubasa they are mine. Also, remember THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE DO NOT BE TOO HARSH ON THE COMMENTS, IF YOU DONT LIKE THE STORY YOU DONT HAVE TO READ IT!**

Naruto noticed that there was a necklace around his neck, it was a halfheart that said Hinata on it. Suddenly toughts of Hinata ran through his head and he couldn't get them out,so he decided to ask Hinata something. "Hey, Hinata...um, do you want to walk home together?" Hinata blushed and nodded yes, she was surprised that she did not faint. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke, it was Hinata's dad." Fa-Father?" Hinata said stunned. He then turned to a shocked Naruto and said "Take care of my daughter" he then bowed and walked over to Neji and TenTen who were talking. Then there was another puff of smoke and three girls appeared.

One girl was quietly reading a book, one washolding a cat, and the last girl held a picnic basket inher hand (I guess you know what is going to happen now ). The girl that was reading had beautiful raven black hair that was in a bun and it had "chopsticks" in the it, she had on a long sleeved shirt with a pair of pants that had a skirt over top of them. The girl with the cat looked as if her hair went atleast down to her wrist, it was hard to tell since it was put together in non-braided pigtails. She had on the same kind of pants as the girl with the book but she had on a black shirt wit a jacket over top with cat ears on the hood. The last girl had short light brown hair that was in curls, she to wore the same pants as the others but she had on a short-sleeved shirt and she had a small jacket tied around her waist.

The girl with the cat shouted as her cat jumped out of her arms " KIBA-KUN! Where have you been you were supposed to meet me at the training site along time ago." Kiba looked as if someone had taken out his brain because he had no idea what this girl was takling about but he was also drooling because he thought that she looked very hot.

The girl then began to walk towards Kiba and she looked kind of mad. The girl with the short hair noticed the and shouted " Kagura, what ever you do dont hurt him, besides this is the first date he has ever been late to ever since you two started dating." Kagura stopped and turnned to the short haired girl "Tsubasa, why would i hurt my Kiba-kun he probaly just got distracted." she said and continued " you belive me dont you Rin?" Kagura turnned to Rin, the girl with the book. Rin closed her book and said "tsubasa, she's telling the truth." Kagura then pulled a napkin out of her pocket and wiped the drool off of Kiba's mouth. When Kiba came back tohis senses Kagura kissed him on his cheak and dragged him off to the training site.

As Tsubasa walked up to Chouji, Shino Began to walk towards Rin. " Um, Chouji-kun we sould get going before the sun goes down to low or we wont be able to have our picnic while the it is still light out." Tsubasa said softly,like she usually talked. A slight blush came over her cheeks when Chouji grabbed her hand and agreed "yeah, we should go." and they walked off.

If you are wondering, Hinata's dad took Neji and TenTen to a resturant because TenTen's parents wanted to eat as a "family" since Neji and TenTen were dating.

As Shino walked up to Rin she turnned and smiled at him. Suddenly to his suprise she used a jutsu taht transferred her behind him and she jumped on his back squeezing him in a hug "Shino-kuuun! Imissed you sooo much; How was your mission?" Rin said excidedly and gave him a long kiss on the mouth. When she stopped he said "It wa-" Rin stopped him in mid sentence with her finger over his mouth. She was now in front of him. "Why dont we talk about it while we are searching for bugs? We cand make it a date." she said with a cute smile. "Sure" Shino said with a slight blush over his cheaks.


	4. Fun at the Flower shop

**Hey its anime-neko-chan here. Sorry for not updating in sooo long. Hope you guys like the story so far.**

**Well here's chapter 4. dont forget to review!**

While Sasuke was being dragged all over Konoha to shops, traning sites, and resturaunts, Ino and Shikamaru were kind of having a hard time at the flower shop because it was the annual flower sale, so alot of people were there. "Shouldn't you two be leaving soon?" Ino' mother asked.

"why? There are still some more people here." Ino said back. Mrs.Yamanaka sighed and said "You guys have been forgetting alot of stuff today...You made reservations at a resturant for today, remember?" "Can we call and save the table until we get done? I mean there isn't much left to do." Ino said. "We should be able to. I'll go check." Shikamaru said while walking over to the phone.

Shikamaru came back five minutes later. "They said that they can only hold the table for about an hour and thirty minutes more. That means that we have to work fast." he said. "An HOUR AND THIRTY MINUTES! We wont be able to finish in time, LOOK AT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE!" Ino yelled. "Calm down Ino. Have you forgotten that we are ninja. With our ninjutsu this will be easy, it should take about thirty-five minutes, and with the remaining time, we can use it to clean the shop and get ready." Shikamaru stated. Ino stared at shikamaru for a minute and then smiled, "So, what are we standing around for, let's get started." Ino said.

Shikamaru was right, within thirty-five minutes the shop was cleard of costermors. While they were cleaning the shop Ino began to notice something about Shikamaru, though he still had the same attitude that she knew and loved, she started to notice how he looked, even though she had seen him all this time, now is when she really started to watch and pay attention to him.

While Ino was spraying and wiping down the counters she noticed Shikamaru carring a heavey box to put on the shelf above what was left of the roses. Losing track of what she was doing she gazed at Shikamaru not missing one movement. Ino was pulled out of her "daydream" when her mother called her "Um, Ino, I think thats enough spra on the counter." her mother said.

Ino looked down at the counter to see what her mother was talking about. There down in front of her was a huge puddle of cleaning spray." Oh mt gosh, I an soo sorry mom." Ino said as she blushed from embarrasment. Shikamaru overherd what was said and also look at the counter. He smiled as if he was about to laugh. "HEY, what are you smiling for? I just got distracted, im sure the same thing would happen to you if you got distracted!" I no yelled at Shikamaru, still embarrased. "You're probaly right but I doubt it because I rarely get distracted." Shikamaru said cool like, which made Ino blush even more.

Shikamau was just smiling and trying to think of a way he could get her to blush more. "So Ino, what did you get distracted by anyway?" he asked. After remembering what got her distracted in the first place, her embarrasment blush tun into a somewht shy blush. She was scarlet allover and she began to do the finer thing that Hinata does. Shikamaru laughed and decided that he put her through enough "torture". "Well, we need to get ready for our date so im going to go home." he said as Ino nodded. "Bye" she said as he walked off.

After about twenty minutes Shikamaru was bavk at the flower shop to pick up Ino. "Ino! Shikamaru is here!" Ino's dad yelled. She walked down stairs, both her and Shikamaru were not expecting hat happend next. Ino was wearing a dark purple shirt with a light purple collar and she had on a matching skirt that would flare up if she were to spin around in circles. Shikamaru gazed surprisingly at Ino as if his jaw was about to drop, that's how good that he thought that she looked. Apparently Shikamaru's dad was also at the flower shop and he also saw what Ino looked like. "Alright now Shikamaru, dont be too rough with her tonight." Shikamaru's dad joked. Shikamaru and Ino both blushed and looked at the floor while their fathers laughed. Before they could say anything else Shikamaru grabbed Ino's hand and they both ran out the door. " That was sooo embarrasing." Ino said still holding Shikamaru's hand, not wantig to let go. " Yeah but it was mostly because you got dressed up." he said. Ino frowned.. "But if i knew that you were going to dress up so beauti- um, nice, I would have dressed up also." he added in a nice soft tone. Ino blushed at the comment, and they walked off still holding hands.

**Well there's chapter 4 hope you liked it!**


	5. A New Tecnique

**Hey this is anime-neko-chan here. I don't own naruto or any of the characters, but Kagura, Tsubasa, and Rin are mine. Well here's Chapter five! I may have not said this before but the characters WILL BE somewhat OOC.**

Rin was clinging on to Shino's arm as they walked through the village to the forest training grounds area. As they were walking Rin began to hum a sweet and beatiful melody with a cheery smile on her face.

'How did I end up being with this girl? She is nothing like what I thought. But she is very nice, its relaxing.' he thought. After a while Shino realized something, the song she was humming, his mom always sung that song to him when he was little. But how did she learn it? 'Wait a second.' Shino thought. 'She said her name was Rin right? I've heard that name somewhere before...' Shino pondered for a moment more and then suddenly pulled Rin into a tight embrace.

"S-Shino-kun?! Are you alright?" Rin asked. "Yes, Im just wonderful." he said as they began walking again.'I sould have known when I first saw them.' Shino thought to himself. 'The girls, Rin, Tsubasa, and Kagura, they were in the academey with us, but they got skipped up and ended up graduating before anyone else...and now that I think about it, I did have somewhat of a crush on Rin.'Shino's thoughts were inturupted when he heard Rin. "S-Shino-kun." she said. "Hmm?" Shino turned to look at Rin."I,um- never mind."

When they got to the forest they decided to train instead of study bugs. "Ah! Shino-kun, I forgot to tell you. I've, um been working on a new tecnique and I would like you to tell me what you think..." she sounded really nervous when she said it. "Sure, no problem." he said. "REALLY! I can?!" she said excidedly as she gave Shino a quick peck on the cheeck."Oh, and Shino, Im really sorry for training behind your back even after I promised you that I wouldn't train while you were gone.I know you were probaly reaaly worried, especially after all of those time that I passed out."

Rin had a sad look on her face as she said this."It's alright...as long as you weren't hurt."Shino said softly. "Now show me this tecnique of yours."he said. "Alright! Here I go!"

"Ah, Shino? Could you send a bug clone out in the middle of those trees over there." Rin asked. As Shino did so Rin began her tecnique on the clone.

Rin sent out six shadow clones and she and the clones began circling the bug clone. Faster and faster they went around, so fast that it was like no one was there. Then, suddenly all of them took the senbons that were in their hair out and threw them at the bug clone, he was gone in an instant.

Rin fell to her knees panting as Shino ran up to her. "That was great. Now I see why you were training whine I was gone."Shino said. "Really? Was I that good?"Rin asked."Yeah, but you might want to use it as a last resort, be cause it looks like it wears you out." Shino said and continued "Come on lets go to the water fall and walk around."he said as he helped her up.

**Yay! I got the chapter up! And after all this time. Im sorry for the ones that have been waiting sooooooo long for me to update, but chores and schoolwork calls. But from now on I will try to update all of my stories A.S.A.P. Sayonara!**


	6. Cleaning Duty

**Hey this is anime-neko-chan here. I don't own naruto or any of the characters.**

Sakura's mom had been giving her and Lee weird looks while they were walking. Finally her mother said "Whats up you guys? You're just holding hands." As soon as she said that, they let go of each others hand and looked away blushing."You guys sure are acting strange, especially you Sakura, you are usually getting a piggy-back ride from Lee _or_ you are clinging to his arm like your stuck like glue. Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" she finished."Yeah mom we're just perfect." Sakura said as she hugged Lee's arm to satisfy her mother.

When they got inside the house Sakura's mother gave them a list of what to do and said "I did most of the stuff while you guys were away, so you don't have much to do.When your done the grocery list for dinner is on the counter, and after you talk to your grandparents you guys can go home." "home?"Sakura said quietly.Her mom laughed." I can't blame you for saying that I mean you guys are here pretty much all the time."her mom said."Well if you really forgot, the address is on the fridge."she said sarcastically "I'm going to go get your grandparents so I will be out for awhile. Bye."she said as she left the couple.

The first thing on the list was wiping down the floors."Okay Lee why don't you start down stairs, I start upstairs and we meet in the middle."Sakura said as Lee nodded and handed her a rag.

While Sakura was on the floor wiping it down with the rag she began thinking 'Well, when I think about it, it's not too bad that Lee and I are dating. I mean he has said many times that he would give his life for me, and he is really kind-hearted and very sweet. I guess everything will be okay.'

Without even realizing each others presence both Lee and Sakura bumped into each other from behind. Blushing furiously they both turned around apologizing loudly that they were not paying attention.

**SAKURA'S POV  
**

While we were finishing up the rest of the stuff on the list we would ALWAYS find some way to bump into each other. The last thing on the list was dusting. While I was in the kitchen, I of course was having a hard time with one of the high shelfs because of my height. When Lee realized this he quickly came up behind me and lifted me into the air startling me and causing me to flail around, making us fall back wards.

We landed, our lips meeting. I wanted with all my might to get up and pretend that nothing happened but, I stayed. I don't know why but I stayed, deepening the kiss to Lee's surprise. After a little while longer Lee began to play along and join in on the kiss more, once he did that I began to open my mouth slightly to see if he would follow suit and let me further the kiss. But, suddenly I heard a voice. Mom.

"Oh, my!" she said, making us stop what we were doing and me me to sit up straddling Lee's waist. He was getting hard. "S-sorry, Mom." I said as I got up taking Lee with me."No, no, it's alright. As long as you guys are back to normal, I'm okay with it. Anyways, your grandparents are here, did you get the groceries yet?" she said smiling somewhat. "N-no, we haven't gotten them yet."I said blushing some. "Actually, we were just going out to get them Mrs.Haruno." Lee said as he grabbed my hand. "Oh, okay...and Lee I told you before. Call me Mom." she said as Lee nodded and pulled me out the door.

While we were walking back from shopping Lee began to talk. "U-um, S-Sakura-san.". I stopped him." You don't have to call me -san, you can just say -chan or Sakura." I told him. "Right...Sakura" he tested while blushing slightly. I smiled. "What were you going to say Lee?" I asked still smiling. He blushed more. "Well, I uh,. I want to know why..why you kept kissing me when we landed on the floor at your mother's house." he said blushing more, also causing me to blush.

"I, because, uh..I cou-" "There you guys are!" my mother cut me off as we were near the house. "It took you long enough." she said. "We are so sorry,..Mom, we were talking about something and got caught up." Lee said, not used to saying Mom to my mother of course.

**Well! There Chapter 6 I'm absolutely positively extremely sorrrry for updating so late. School and moving is very troublesome indeed.**

**-neko-chan over and out! **


	7. Picnic

**Hey this is anime-neko-chan here. I don't own naruto or any of the characters.**

Chouji and Tsubasa had finally come to the clearing that they were going to have their picnic at."Ah, Over here Chouji!" Tsubasa said as she went further into the clearing Chouji following close behind her wondering who she was and why she was talking to him, oh well, she has food.

"Ah, Chouji?"

"yeah?"

"Is there anything wrong? You haven't been talking much." Tsubasa said as Chouji spread out the blanket and she set up the food. The sight of the food made his mouth water. It was all of his favorites! Chouji began to get lost in his thoughts.

"-ji...OI CHOUJI SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Ah, I-I-I'm sorry it just surprised me."

"What do you mean? I make you this all the time."

"You do?"

"What, did they take your brain when you were on the mission? Of course I do! And then afterwards we train for awhile and go home if we don't feel like doing anything else."

"Home? We live together?"

"..."

"What?"

"Chouji Eat!"

After eating they did exactly what Tsubasa said they would. They trained.

"Good...Good job today Chouji-kun" Tsubasa said between pants.

"Th-Thanks you...you were good to." Chouji said back.

It was silent for a good while until Tsubasa asked what they were going to do next.

"I'm not sure that I can think of anything. But I guess since it is getting dark, we could take our time walking home and enjoy the scenery?" he suggested.

"That sounds good to me."

They walked for about three whole hours before they got home.

"That was a nice walk, wasn't it Chouji?"

"Yeah, it was nice!"

"..."

Chouji looked questionably at Tsubasa.

"W-what's wrong Tsubasa-chan?"

"Hmm? Oh! nothings wrong!"

"...you sure?"

"Well...its just...you havent really been acting the same since you came back..."

"Im sorry Tsubasa-chan. I guess im just tired from the misson." Chouji said reassuringly.

They continued to walk home in silence.

**Well! So SORRY its SOOOOOOO short...Theres Chapter 7 I'm absolutely positively extremely sorrrry for updating so late. Writer's block is very troublesome indeed.**

**-neko-chan over and out! **


End file.
